The disclosure herein relates in general to systems and methods for suppressing dust and/or odors by using a blower unit and a baffle member deployed downstream of the blower unit that creates ambient air conditions in the discharge path of blower unit conducive for the mist discharged from the blower unit to capture dust and/or odors particles in the ambient air and settle and entrap the captured particles on the ground.